guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:All's Well That Ends Well
I ran into an interesting bug in this quest. After sitting through most of the play (up to the "Merkle SMASH!" line), I got disconnected, and when I logged back in, it showed the quest as being completed. Anyone else run into this bug? -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 19:56, 30 November 2006 (CST) :Wow... you do realize the odds are whoever was with you (henchmen, etc.) completed it for you while you were disconnected, right? -->Suicidal Tendencie 13:11, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Cutscene I noticed that after end of the quest, if you try to warp to town to get reward instead of normal walking, you can miss funny cutscene with Norgu and Goren. This cutscene starts when you come near to Bokka Amphitheatre area portal. I wonder if there are more such cutscenes? It would be real pity to miss them all. :( Rafal 06:24, 23 November 2006 (CST) :That cutscene, along with the one in the Kodonur Crossroads mission (two-legs), makes me laugh every time. Added a note to the walkthrough. (Of course, the play is funny too.) --Tometheus 09:07, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::Awww, man... I missed that! Now I have wait until I get around to bringing a second character here to watch it... What's it about? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 00:28, 6 December 2006 (CST) :::It's short, but makes me laugh every time. Prince Bokka has sent Goren and Norgu on a little mission for him and they're talking as they walk along. Some Kournans come up behind them just as Norgu is saying "there aren't any Kournans within 50 miles of here". Goren sees them and goes goes "um Norgu?" "Yes Goren?" (Norgu looks back) Goren: "We run now?" Norgu: "Yes, we run now! Aaaaaiiiiiiiaaa" "Aaaaaiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaiaiiiiaiaiaiaa" By the time we get to Goren's scream I'm cracking up. (It's ... not a very masculine scream and his lasts about twice as long as Norgu's) --Tometheus 10:59, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::::I also love that part when Norgu tells Goren something like "You know.. I'm an actor, and you are.. you." Last part makes me laugh every time. :D I hope there are no more such "hidden" cutscenes and this one is "hidden" just because of some bug :P Rafal 00:35, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::::Lol I got to see the cutscene by accident. I was about to map back as I was walking to the portal, and then the cutscene hit at the last second I was going to map. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.183.185.108 ( ) . ::::::I didn't know about this cutscene until just now when I accidentally triggered it; I really thought I had seen them all. If anyone knows of any other hidden cutscenes please tell me. -- Kirbman 15:51, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Play dialogue I've just added the play dialogue to the quest overview. Any proofreading would be greatly appreciated. Kessel 22:52, 30 December 2006 (CST) Shakespeare Homage It's worth noting that this quest is named for the Shakespeare play. Crimson Butcher 11:15, 3 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks for pointing that out. I find it slightly disturbing how fast even the most obscure pop culture references in this game get noticed, but how long it takes for someone to find even such an obvious reference to classic literature. What does that say about the education of the average GW player? :o) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 11:38, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::Well, if that question is open to all of us... I'd say that says nothing of the education of anybody, merely that most people focus on the present more than the past. -->Suicidal Tendencie 13:15, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Movie quote I find the note/trivia entry saying "I didn't want to write something about a hero overcoming any odds or any succeeding in the end" This is a line from the movie "Adaptation". Nicholas Cage says it about the screenplay he is writing within the movie itself. to be a stretch on relevancy - not highly likely to be directly related to this quest. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:55, 16 January 2007 (CST) :Meh - okay, I see the related quote in the dialog ... still not convinced of an actual relationship between the two - but whatever. The trivia note should contain a link to either Wikipedia or IMDB for the film. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:59, 16 January 2007 (CST) i dunno if its relevant or not but you should give away the story to adaptation. it wouldnt be near as good if you knew. Skip Has anyone else noticed that you can skip the meeting with Kehanni? I had the quest active and was exploring Resplendent Makuu and ocassionaly went to meet the Magnificent Prince (...)when I noticed the green arrow by his head. I did the rest of the quest and it's stated (Completed) but I'm going to abandon it to avoid missiong something ;) Yaki 15:00, 11 February 2007 (CST) ouch Those rangers are good at spiking =P. I got killed like 3 times in a minute, not fun.--Thelordofblah 16:14, 27 January 2007 (CST) 4. It's a trap! I wouldn't say it's a reference, but it definitely reminded me of it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dddAi8FF3F4 21:27, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :It's a trap card! o_O (T/ ) 21:32, 22 October 2008 (UTC)